


Thank You, Rita Skeeter

by Luci0logy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci0logy/pseuds/Luci0logy
Summary: It’s dark down the alley but not as dark, Harry thinks, as Draco’s mood at ten o’clock that morning, after he’d read the defaming article in the Daily Prophet.





	Thank You, Rita Skeeter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for Lj comm h_d365's prompt - Bubbles. Beta - saladbats.

* * *

It’s dark down the alley but not as dark, Harry thinks, as Draco’s mood at ten o’clock that morning, after he’d read the defaming article in the Daily Prophet. Harry had been so looking forward to their first joint Saturday off in weeks – a lazy day together followed by a night in the pubs and bars of Soho. He’d even got up early and cooked a celebratory full English breakfast only to discard it later, untouched, in the bin.

Harry stumbles on the uneven ground because he’s too intent on taking in the determined set of Draco’s jaw as they pass the place they’d chosen earlier in the evening for safe Apparition. Draco pulls Harry along further into the murky labyrinth of rubbish skips, stacked crates and discarded boxes.

The shadows cast by the irregular shaped buildings jostling for space on either side of the alley are deep; they remind Harry of the frown lines he saw gradually etching themselves into Draco’s forehead while he sat reading “ _that scurrilous rag_ ”.

Harry attempts to protest when he is suddenly spun round and pushed into the furthest recess of the alley. The wall is rough, unforgiving against his thinly clad back, but not as rough as Draco’s voice at breakfast, full of bitterness and disappointment.

* * * * *

“What’s wrong, Draco?”

“Can’t you guess?” 

“Well I could from the look on your face, but I’d rather you told me.” Harry slid his hand across the table toward Draco’s in a gesture of support.

Draco stood quickly, the chair falling to the kitchen floor. “Why? So you can see me humiliated by these lies?” he snapped as he glared down at Harry.

“Draco! That’s not fair,” Harry protested. 

“It’s another supposed _Kiss and Tell_ article,” Draco said, throwing the paper on the table for Harry to see and marching into the sitting room.

  
* * * * *

Draco’s mouth stifles Harry’s protestations; his kiss is thorough, demanding and full of desire. Harry kisses back with equal fervour, tasting the bitterness of the Tequila slammers Draco has just consumed in The O-bar on Brewer Street. Heat flares between them hotter, Harry thinks, than the angry words between them earlier in the day.

* * * * *

Harry didn’t look at the article; he immediately followed Draco into the sitting room. Draco was stood facing the fireplace, looking deceptively calm but Harry could sense anger was bubbling just below the surface of Draco’s façade. “I’m so sorry, Draco. It’s not right.”

“No, it’s not fucking right and it never will be, will it?” Draco retorted.

“I’ll go and see the new editor. Maybe I can get that old crone sacked.”

Draco whirled round to face Harry. “You fucking well will not, St. Potter. In case you hadn’t noticed,” he sneered, “I’m a big boy now and can fight my own battles. I fought enough during the war, all for the ‘side of light’, I might add.”

“No one’s denying that,” Harry soothed in an attempt to calm Draco down. “What I’m trying to say is that if I was able to negotiate what they covered of my life then you should too and…”

“I’m a pervert, apparently.” 

“What?” Harry looked outraged.

“A corrupter of the young and easily impressionable it said,” Draco’s voice was full of derision. “That says a lot about what they think of you, wouldn’t you say?”

“But that’s ridiculous, Draco. Look, don’t worry about it. The people who really know you won’t listen to that gossip.”

Draco sighed heavily, “No matter what I do, Harry, I’ll always be tainted by my father’s actions, rather than judged on my own merit. All Malfoy’s are evil through and through according to that bitch. I’ll never be good enough for you.”

“Stop it,” Harry said, moving forward and cupping Draco’s face with his hands, “we’re not going down that road again. Of course you’re good enough, and I love you.”

 “Oh for fuck's sake Harry,” Draco snapped, pushing him away and heading toward the sofa, “spare me your platitudes. I’m not in the mood for them now. Just leave me alone.” 

* * * * *

Draco’s body grinds against Harry’s, pressing him further into the unforgiving wall. Unexpectedly, Draco stills and pulls back, looking intently at Harry. The atmosphere between them is charged, electrified, full of tension, but nothing like the brooding tense silence that permeated the flat during the rest of the day. 

“I want you now,” Draco murmurs, planting a knee between Harry’s thighs and rocking his groin against Harry’s hip, his hardness evident, leaving no doubt of his intentions. Draco leans in, letting his breath tickle Harry’s ear. “I’m hard for you and I’m going to fuck you here, in this alley. After all, I’ve a reputation to live up to.” 

Harry replies by giving a throaty groan, before grabbing Draco’s hips and rolling his own from side to side against Draco’s erection. Two sets of hands move rapidly over arms, chests, hips, and groins: caressing, pinching, clutching and rubbing. Lips clash in frantic needy kisses. Harry’s hard now, so hard and excited by this unexpected turn of events. They play each other's bodies like well practised musicians, a duet of moans and gasps punctuating the silence of the alley.

Draco kisses Harry deeply while his deft fingers quickly relieve him of his shirt. Harry reaches for Draco’s belt but finds himself suddenly facing the wall, held in place by Draco’s body, while his hands are bound behind his back with said shirt. Harry’s cock throbs, showing it’s appreciation for the restraint.

One minute later Harry is bent over with his trousers and boxers round his ankles, legs braced as best as he can in the circumstances. Draco frees his own cock, leaving his trousers to fall to his knees, casts a lubrication spell and pushes his rock hard cock slowly into that tight entrance, all the while holding Harry in place by his bound hands and hair at the nape of his neck. 

Looking for all the world like a champion jockey, Draco rocks his hips back and forth, teasing Harry with shallow movements aimed directly at his prostate before picking up the pace, thrusting deeper with each move forward, stroking that sensitive spot with his prick until he is pounding into Harry’s arse for all he is worth. Harry grunts both with pleasure and the force of each thrust. Draco’s thighs slap against the backs of Harry’s as he rides him hard. 

“Draco, please…” Harry gasps in between thrusts, “please touch me. I’m so fucking hard it hurts.” Harry’s knees almost buckle when his hair is released and a firm grip strokes his prick just as hard and fast as he is being fucked. Draco holds his breath as he nears his completion, his hips snapping back and forth to a rhythm of their own. 

He fists Harry’s cock, feeling Harry tense beneath him before he arches his neck back, crying out to the night as he spurts his seed over Draco’s fingers. Two more thrusts and Draco comes deep inside Harry, gasping for air whilst shuddering from the aftershocks of his climax.

A quick spell and Harry’s arms are released. Despite his protesting muscles and sore arse, Harry’s grin is broad while he shakily gets dressed. Leaning against the wall next to Draco to catch his breath Harry looks him in the eye.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Draco whispers.

Harry smiles back. “It's okay. By the way that’s a well deserved reputation you have there Mr. Malfoy, pervert extraordinaire. One I think I’ll help you keep.”


End file.
